


TALK ME DOWN

by sarcastic_dandelion



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Affairs, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cheating, Growing Up, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Parent Death, Regular People AU, Slow Burn, Swearing, attempted suicide, light fluff, namjin - Freeform, taekook, teenage vkook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_dandelion/pseuds/sarcastic_dandelion
Summary: Jungkook and Taehyung have loved each other since the day they met. Through thick and thin, they've been together forever. But what happens when everything comes crashing down?Inspired by the song "Talk Me Down" by Troye Sivan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some VKook angst for you guys. Enjoy! xx

2003\. 

A six-year old Jungkook nervously tugged the straps of his bright red Spiderman backpack as he was led into the unfamiliar classroom by the hands of his his caring father. Just behind the door there were swarms of children running about and giggling as they explored their new and vibrant surroundings as parents chatted amongst themselves and various teachers scattered about. The spacious room was filled with colorful posters, toys, books, and desks with caterpillar name tags for each child. Jin looked around very impressed, and sure that Jungkook would eventually come out of his shell and flourish here in this very place. Everyone seemed to be quite excited about the first day of kindergarten, all except for Jungkook, however. Quivering bottom lip wedged between bunny teeth, he looked up at his father with big brown eyes that were filling up with tears at a steady pace. 

"Appa," he sniffled. "Please don't make me go."

"Kookie, my dear, you have to! Look around you, sweetheart. Isn't it so neat in there? Don't you see all of the cool decorations? Don't you see all of those kids having so much fun?" Jin knelt down and cupped the toddler's chubby cheeks, rubbing circles with his thumbs. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah? Don't you want to have fun too?" Again, Jungkook nodded apprehensively. 

Jin smiled gently and rose from his knees, gently nudging Jungkook towards the classroom. He toddled into the doorway and turned around, with a confused expression on his little face. 

"Appa, come on! The other kids are having all the fun without us!" He said, frantically waving his arms at his father, trying to get him to follow. 

Jin gave Jungkook a sad look and spoke to him slowly and sympathetically. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I can't come with you. I have to go to work, and you have to stay here! Parents can't come to school! You have to stay here with all of these kids and your teachers!"

Jungkook's lip began to quiver again, and his eyes welled up quickly. "No! You have to come! You have to! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna!" He screamed and wailed, stomping his little feet. A teacher with short, bright purple hair rushed over and knelt beside him, cautiously putting her slender arm around his shoulders. 

"Aww, are you alright, darling?" She asked him softly. 

Jin gently smiled at her. "Jungkook here is having a little trouble adjusting to his new school, so he's a little upset and scared," he said as he walked over to wipe Jungkook's tears and smooth his jet black hair. The woman nodded understandingly. 

"Well it's nice to meet you, Jungkook! I'm Miss Sunny, and I'll be your teacher here every day! I promise you, there is nothing to be afraid of, and before you know it, you'll be with your daddy again! Does that sound alright?" She smiled, and Jungkook sniffled as he nodded. As the three were stood there, another little boy with a full head of dark hair wandered over. 

"What's a'matter with him?" He asked, pointing at Jungkook. "Don't be sad! It's fun here! My name is Kim Taehyung and I'm six," he said, thrusting his hand out to Jungkook. "Do you wanna come play blocks with me?" 

Jungkook looked back and forth between his father and his teacher, who both had big smiles on their faces that showed their approval. Wiping his puffy eyes one last time, he nodded slowly, looking down at Taehyung's feet. He ran over to Jin, little arms engulfing him in a tight hug as Sunny stood beside him. 

As the two adults stood side by side and watched, he toddled back over to Taehyung, who took his pudgy hand and led him away to a corner of the classroom where the start of long friendship would soon begin to blossom


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off slow, but the best is yet to come ;)

2003.

"How was your day, kiddo?" Namjoon asked his bright-eyed son as he burst through the door hand-in-hand with his other father, excitedly chattering away at him. He knelt down and swept the boy up in his arms, kissing his chubby pink cheeks as he screeched in joy. 

"Great, appa!" Jungkook smiled, flashing the two bunny teeth that made Namjoon's heart melt whenever he smiled. "I have a best friend now," he said proudly, puffing out his little chest. 

"Oh ho ho, really?" Namjoon chuckled, fairly amused by his young son's smugness. 

"Yeah! His name is Tae-hung and he's awesome and funny! Miss Sunny had to yell at him two times for eatin' crayons, and I couldn't stop laughing!" Jungkook gushed, popping his thumb into his mouth. 

Namjoon laughed. "He seems great, buddy. I'm glad you have such a good friend to pal around with now."

"Me too! I'm gonna go pick out some toys to show him tomorrow for show and tell!" Jungkook giggled, throwing down his backpack and running up the stairs. 

"Be careful, Jungkook!" Jin shouted after him as he bent down to pick up the discarded bag. Namjoon rose from his knees and snaked his hands around his slim waist, pulling him in for a quick yet tender kiss. 

"And how was your day?" Namjoon asked him, pressing his nose against his while his cheeks turned a delicate shade of crimson. 

"Good," Jin smiled. "I kept it together better than I thought I would, but it was just so hard after seeing how devastated he was when he found out I couldn't stay with him. I almost yanked him out of the classroom and brought him home right then and there."

"But you didn't," Namjoon said, caressing his cheek. "And I knew you'd be alright. You're stronger than you think, yeobo." Namjoon kissed him again, with a bit more passion this time. When they pulled away, they still remained standing there, foreheads pressed together. 

"You know, I think you're right," Jin blushed, standing there and just taking his husband in. 

\------------------------------

"Appa!" Taehyung screamed, throwing himself into Chanyeol's arms. 

"What's up, little guy?" He asked, smiling widely and ruffling Taehyung's already messy hair. Despite the fact that Taehyung wasn't actually his child, Chanyeol loved him more than his actual father ever could, and he loved to show it. 

"School is awesome!" Taehyung screamed in his ear, pulling away from Chanyeol's embrace and flashing him a semi-toothless grin.   
Moments later, Baekhyun stumbled through the door, looking more exasperated than usual. 

"Was it? What did you do today?" Chanyeol asked the boy, smirking up at Baekhyun. 

"I did math and art and science and I got yelled at for eating some crayons because teacher is mean, and I met my best friend in the universe!" Taehyung shouted, frantically jumping up and down. "I'm gonna go draw him a picture!" And without another word, he sped off to his room. 

Baekhyun dropped Taehyung's bag at the door and stumbled into the house, kicking off his shoes and flopping down on the sofa. Chanyeol plopped down beside him, looping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his chest. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, he smiled. 

"And how are you doing?" Chanyeol asked smugly. 

"Don't start," Baekhyun grumbled. "That boy can be a handful."

"What did he do today?"

"Same old, same old," Baekhyun sighed. "I got to have a lovely conversation with his teacher, asking if he has ADHD and telling me about all his little stunts today."

"Oh boy," Chanyeol smirked. "What did he do today?"

"He was just being hyper again, ate some crayons," Baekhyun slowly shook his head. "But whatever. I guess that's normal for us."

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you, though," Chanyeol said knowingly, peering down into Baekhyun's exhausted eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Baekhyun let out a long, deep sigh. "It's Daehyun. Again."

"Jesus christ, what did he do now?" Chanyeol huffed. 

"He wants to be able to see Tae," Baekhyun explained. "He's going to get a court order that allows him partial custody, which makes no sense given the fact that he didn't want anything to do with him when we got the divorce."

Chanyeol rested his head in his free hand as the other rubbed soothing circles into his partner's lower back. "I know it doesn't make sense, and it sucks," he sighed. "But there's no way he's going to get any custody over Taehyung. He's our son. Not his."

"But what if he does?" Baekhyun grumbled worriedly. "He's not fit to take care of Tae! He can't care for him! He'll get him taken away!"

Chanyeol shushed Baekhyun, kissing him gently and holding him even tighter. "I know, I know...But we'll get through this."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

2006.

"Boys, can you explain to me why you stole the girls' dolls?" The teacher question gently, glancing back and forth between the two boys. Three years had passed since they first met, and Jungkook and Taehyung were still practically bound at the hip just as they were in kindergarten. The two sat there in silence, Taehyung sitting with his mouth slightly hung open and a blank expression on his face as Jungkook sat staring at the scuffed classroom floor, lips pursed tightly into a thin line. Finally, Taehyung spoke. 

"Because we juss' wanted to play with them," he mumbled. "We didn't think they'd be so mad."

"Well, I'm sure they wouldn't have been, if you'd have asked for permission first," the teacher spoke gently. "So why didn't you?"

"Because," Taehyung mumbled again. 

"Because why? You know that's not a good enough answer, Taehyung."

"Because they would've made fun of us if we asked."

The teacher took a deep breath. "Well, you boys should've asked before you took, and if they would've made fun of you, you could have come to me. Now, do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"I'm sorry," Taehyung said, lowering his little head in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. 

"How about you, Jungkook?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Green," he whispered. "I won't do it again."

The teacher softly smiled at the pair, feeling a little sympathetic seeing how regretful they were. "I know you are," she said. "But I still do have to call your parents. You can go play now, boys."

"Thank you, Mrs. Green," Taehyung said, pulling Jungkook out of the chair by his fragile little arm and dragging him out the classroom door. The two waddled to the playground together arm in arm until they were stopped in the center of the hot blacktop by a group of three boys in the class above them, all of significantly larger than the two. One was a female classmate's brother, one who had just happened to have a doll taken from her by the pair. 

"Look! Here's the girl-boys!" The biggest one pointed a short and pudgy finger at the two and shouted. "Where are your pretty little dollies?"

Taehyung glared at him. "Move, Jack."

Jack laughed. "No way, girly boy. We got you and your little boyfriend a present." The two other boys stepped forward and picked up Taehyung, who was staring at Jungkook with a look of utter fear and shock as he flailed around in the grasps of the bullies. Jungkook, who was well-known in the class for being a shy boy who spoke few words to everyone but Taehyung, stood there with his mouth gaping wide open. Jack pulled out a small, silver tube of vibrant cherry-red lipstick and walked towards Taehyung. 

"I took this from my sister just for you, girly boy." He chuckled and began to smear the awful bright makeup around Taehyung's crying face. "This is what happens to little princesses who have homo dads and steal dolls!" He cackled. Taehyung restlessly struggled against the boys, but all of them were too big for his attempts to do anything. He was just dangling there, flailing and crying profusely as people began to gather around, forming a gigantic crowd of amused onlookers. Jungkook stood there clenching his small fists before he finally spoke. 

"Let my friend go," he growled. Jack turned around, towering over him menacingly. 

"What did you just say to me?" He barked. 

"I said let my friend go," Jungkook repeated, standing on his tiptoes to get into Jack's face. Jack stood back and laughed loudly. 

"No. I'm teaching him a lesson, and you're next. What are you going to to do about it?" He snickered, cutting the last straw of Jungkook's self-control. 

Jungkook screamed as he barreled towards Jack, jumping on him as he fell like a mighty tree. Jungkook silently thanked his overly protective parents for forcing him to take taekwondo since the age of 3 as he knelt on Jack's chest, mercilessly punching him in the face. The other two boys dropped Taehyung and ran to get a teacher, leaving Taehyung to stand there and try to pull Jungkook off of the boy on the ground. As his bruised (and most likely broken) nose began to bleed, the crowd began to cheer loudly and soon a line of teachers cut through the circle, pulling Jungkook up and restraining him, and carrying Jack to the infirmary. Moments later, Taehyung, face still covered in lipstick, and Jungkook, bawling and clutching his raw, bloody knuckles, were thrown into the principal's office where their parents rushed to pick them up. As they left, they shot each other two extremely worried glances, knowing that they would most likely be in a world of trouble when they got home.

\----------------------------

"What on earth has gotten into you, Jungkook?" Jin yelled as he bandaged Jungkook's sore hands, his voice echoing off of the beige tiled bathroom walls and endlessly resonating in Jungkook's head. The young boy was silent, sat on the closed lid of the toilet as one father was lecturing him whilst tending to his wounds as the other stood in the doorway, looking in disappointedly. 

"He was hurting Tae! And he calles me a girly boy, and said I was next!" Jungkook cried violently, breaking his silence and causing the stream of tears falling from his eyes to intensify greatly. 

"But Jungkook, you should have just gotten a teacher! You know it is wrong to hit people, for god's sakes, what the hell is wrong with you!" Jin was growing more and more furious at his son by the second, causing him to progressively raise his voice until he was screaming. He only calmed when he saw how hard Jungkook was crying, sobbing so hard he was gasping for air and his entire body was quaking. He cupped his cheeks and tilted his head up to look into his eyes. Wiping his tears, he spoke calmly and gently. "I'm sorry, Jungkookie. I'm just so disappointed with you. I mean, you stole dolls and got into a fight in the same day? Why are you acting so badly?" Jungkook shrugged, prompting a long sigh from Jin. "I am so sorry for yelling at you, my sweet boy. I'm so sorry." He pulled Jungkook into his chest for a deep hug, as he cried into one of his broad shoulders. Feeling his tears soak into his shirt caused Jin to cry himself, which then prompted Namjoon to rush in and tightly wrap his arms around the two as he sobbed as well. 

The family remained like that for hours, comforting each other. Jungkook was harshly grounded, but being the mature little boy he was, he understood and didn't argue. That night as he laid in bed waiting to fall asleep, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Taehyung, as he laid thinking about whether or not he would be okay. Then, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

2011.

"Tae, what are you wearing?" Jungkook scoffed as he opened the door to let his best friend into his house, where they could play video games, eat junk food (just as long as Jin wasn't around to replace it with one of his new "healthy" concoctions), and chatter all night. Another four years had passed since the fight on the playground, and despite some tension caused by the incident, the two were now 13 years old and closer than ever. During this time, the boys grew up a lot too. Taehyung had realized after that day that he wasn't like other boys, and ended up coming out as gay when he turned 12. Jungkook on the other hand had been having doubts about his sexuality, but due to the fact that he had started to hang around a "sportier" crowd of guys in that first year of middle school, he had shoved those doubts to the into the back of his mind and instead focused on defending Taehyung from the relentless bullying he (and occasionally himself) at the hands of his new "friends". Nevertheless, they still remained the best of friends, and often had sleepovers and other miscellaneous get-togethers to bond without the fear of being ostracized by their peers. Of course, Taehyung took advantage of the intimacy of these meetings, and was always pulling some stunt more outrageous than the last. That night was no exception. Taehyung spun around showing off his sparkly ladybug-printed dress for Jungkook's wide, shocked eyes to drink in.

"Isn't it stunning? Aren't I fabulous?" Taehyung laughed and squealed in a girly, high-pitched voice as Jungkook just stared with his mouth wide open. "I'm just kidding, Kook. I'm not crazy enough to actually wear a dress like this. I have stuff underneath it."

"Good. Because dude, if you were actually just wearing that, I'd send you home right now." Jungkook chuckled and playfully punched Taehyung's arm, gesturing for him to enter the house and make himself comfortable. 

As soon as he stepped in the door, Taehyung peeled off the dress and discarded it along with his shoes. They walked past the kitchen, quickly greeting both Jin and Namjoon before scurrying downstairs into Jungkook's large, spacious (and soundproof) basement where they would be spending the night just as they always had. Flipping on the television and the X-Box simultaneously, Jungkook plopped onto the couch alongside Taehyung, handing him a controller. After a brief debate, the two decided to play some Overwatch, followed by a round of Mortal Kombat X, before going upstairs to eat and then returning to play one of Jungkook's many Call of Duty games and watch the Deadpool movie Namjoon had just bought. When all of this was said and done, it was just past eleven at night, and the two boys were lounging on the couch, exhausted. Jungkook sleepily rested his head on Taehyung's shoulder, not paying any attention to the movie anymore. 

"Can we just talk until we fall asleep?" He asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"Of course. That's what we always do anyways." Taehyung chuckled. Jungkook sat up and folded his legs, facing Taehyung and resting his chin in his knees. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Jungkook shrugged. "I don't know. Anything."

"Okay," Taehyung nodded. 

"So...how are you?

"I'm great!"

"No, no, I mean like, with the bullying. Are they letting up on you at all? Do I need to kick their asses for you?"

"Haha, that won't be necessary. I mean, it's the same old bullshit I'm putting up with, but I don't really care anymore."

"Good. I'm glad."

"So, how are you, Kook? It seems like something's bothering you."

"W-what? Oh. No, it's n-nothing. I'm fine." Jungkook lowered his head looking down at his knees.

Taehyung scooted closer to him, tilting his chin up again and looked him in the eyes. "Don't lie to me, Kook. You know I'm here for you."

Jungkook sighed. "It-it's just that I'm doubting myself."

"How so?" Taehyung quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, because of the guys at school. I don't know, Tae. I mean, they make me question myself, and then they go and harass you. Like, yeah you say you're fine and whatever but I feel like you're bullshitting me, you know? And it just makes me feel worse knowing that you're upset, and I could do something but it's just that you won't tell me and I just hate it how if you're feeling bad-"

Taehyung cupped Jungkook's cheeks, as he began to tear up. He rubbed circles into the flesh with his thumbs, soothing the emotional boy. "Hey, hey, don't worry about me, Jungkook. I'm fine. I promise. You know that if I wasn't, I'd tell you, right?" Jungkook slowly nodded. "So why are you crying, Kook? I'm fine. I'm fine, so you don't need to feel bad. It's okay." Taehyung pressed his forehead to Jungkook's and whispered calmingly. 

The boys sat like that for a while before pulling apart, with Taehyung's hands still looped around Jungkook's slender neck. Jungkook sniffled. "Tae?"

"Yeah?" Taehyung smiled sympathetically.

"How did you know you were gay?"

Taehyung gulped and took a deep breath. "Well, I just kinda knew. I mean, I never wanted to play baseball or football with the other boys and do whatever it was they did because I was playing dolls and dress up with the girls. And while the guys would talk about girlfriends and models and shit, I always though about cute guys and whatever. After that fight in elementary school though, I just kind of knew."

"Okay," Jungkook nodded.

Again, the two boys sat in an immersive, awkward silence, just staring at various points in the room. Suddenly, Jungkook sprang forward, connecting his lips to Taehyung's in a passionate kiss. Pulling away, he panted and blushed. "What was that for?" Taehyung asked, utterly shocked. "Because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo ladies and gentlemen XD I'm not sure if anyone saw this on my other story, Backseat Serenade which you should totally read (sorry for the shameless self-promo), but I'm thinking about starting a book of songfics. So if you have any pairings/songs/prompts you'd like me to write about, let me know and I'll work some magic!


	5. Chapter 5

2014.

Three years had gone by since the fateful night when Jungkook kissed Taehyung, and needless to say, much had changed since then. While they were still both best friends and sophomores in high school, it had become apparent that the boys had begun to grow apart quite drastically. Whereas before, whatever Taehyung would do Jungkook would do as well, they had become two very separate people, each with their own unique traits and interests, which they did not seem to share in any form whatsoever. Since middle school, Jungkook had become one of the star athletes of the school, as he excelled in soccer, baseball, wrestling, and just about any other high school sport imaginable. He had leaned out over the years, and the intensive exercise required in order to keep himself prim while training for in his off seasons managed to help him build up some muscle, causing his slender frame to become toned and strong. Jungkook had also continued to hang around with the "jock" crowd at school, quickly rising to popularity due to his astonishing natural athletic abilities and stunning looks. He had constantly been surrounded by all of the "hot" girls any adolescent boy could dream of, and universally beloved by all the students and faculty in the school, yet it didn't feel right to him. However, he sucked it up and enjoyed it nonetheless. Meanwhile, Taehyung had taken quite a different path. He was a loner with a reputation for being a little eccentric, and fairly unpopular with his classmates. He had gotten heavily involved with the theatre program at the school, making a debut as the breakout star of every school production. Now that he was in high school, he was very open and proud of his sexuality as well, constantly campaigning with the Gay-Straight Alliance to promote tolerance and to raise awareness of the suicide rates of LGBT teens, trying to make a difference in the school. Just as he was in middle school, he was relentlessly, mercilessly bullied, however. Countless times had he been beaten behind the school or verbally assaulted in the hallways as he made his way around, yet he kept his head up, confident in who he was and that Jungkook would be there to protect him. 

Often he would stop and think about the image Jungkook had portrayed to their peers. In their eyes, Jungkook was a god. He was insanely attractive, kind, talented at almost everything (even if he only tried it once), and more. Boys wanted to be him and consistently strived to be just like him as they admired his strength and playboy status, and girls threw themselves at him nonstop, drinking in his beauty and thinking in their naive little minds that he wanted them just as badly as they wanted him.   
Little did they know, however, the only person Jungkook wanted was Taehyung. If only they could see, he would say to himself. If only they could see the way Jungkook kissed him so fervently. The way he would snuggle into him so tightly as if it were the last time he'd ever touch his soft, warm skin. The completely and utterly sinful things he would do to him with his gorgeous mouth, and the way that he had him melting under his fiery touch, always in a mood of intimate secrecy that they both cherished. But alas, they couldn't and wouldn't ever see, and even if they did, they wouldn't understand. But that was just the way Taehyung liked things. 

Over the years, the boys' parents had gotten even closer as well. When they were much younger, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jin and Namjoon would sometimes get together, just for drinks and casual small talk. But as their children grew and grew, they became much closer, occasionally leaving the boys with a sitter and indulging themselves in a shared date night. Now that the boys were almost fully independent though, these occasional excursions became quite frequent, and they would often meet up at one house or another as the boys made their own plans and scurried off together, and just spend the evenings chatting away and enjoying each other's company. However, with the emergence of the issues both boys were having in their own respective lives, their jovial evenings soon adopted a much more serious tone. 

"So how is Tae doing?" Jin asked Baekhyun one night, casually sipping a glass of red wine and snuggling into Namjoon's side. Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged a grim look. 

"Well," Baekhyun spoke slowly. "Not very good frankly. I mean, he's doing great in his classes and performances and all, but those kids at school are constantly giving him hell, and if it weren't for Jungkook, it would be even worse. And on top of that, he has to deal with all of Daehyun's bullshit too."

Jin made a face of concern. "What do you mean?"

"Well do you remember the whole custody battle thing from about ten years ago?" Baekhyun sighed as Jin and Namjoon nodded their heads. "Well, luckily, he was denied any custody, thank god. But Daehyun still won't let up. He's always trying to get in touch with Tae, but he doesn't want anything to do with him."

"It's just kinda nuts," Chanyeol added. 

"That poor thing," Namjoon said sympathetically. 

"If it weren't for Kook, I don't even wanna think about what would happen to him," Baekhyun smiled. "But enough about that. How is Kook, anyways? It feels like we haven't seen him in ages!"

"Yeah, and how's he doing in soccer this season?" Chanyeol asked enthusiastically. 

"He's doing great!" Namjoon grinned. "Undefeated so far. If he keeps it up, colleges will be tripping over themselves to get him to accept their scholarships!"

Jin smiled and nodded. "He's doing pretty well in school too. But he's just so stressed out, and he won't tell us why. Luckily, he has Tae to help him relax though."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun smiled. "That's great. Let him know we're proud of him," Baekhyun said. 

"Only if you tell Tae we're proud of him too," Jin chuckled and let out a relaxed sigh. "Yeah they have their issues, but our boys are great, aren't they?"

"I'll say," Chanyeol chuckled. 

"They are just so great," Namjoon added. 

"I hope they stay that way," Baekhyun softly said. 

"You know what," Jin perked up, "they're going to struggle, but I think they always will be." He snuggled further into Namjoon's side. 

"They always will be, no matter what."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the rain again...

"Jungkook," Jin said softly as he was sat across from his son at the kitchen table, hands folded. He stared out of the window at the cloudy gray sky as tiny droplets of water began to splatter on each glass pane. He leaned back into Namjoon, who was standing behind him, warm hands gently massaging his tense shoulders as he tried his hardest to restrict the tears that were quickly welling up in his bloodshot eyes from rolling down his cheeks. 

"Yeah Dad?" Jungkook asked suspiciously, unsure about where this conversation his father had called him to. Looking at his other, teary eyed father, he felt a lump in his throat that signaled something bad was about to happen. 

Jin gulped hard and spoke slowly. "Sometimes, things happen. Bad things. Bad things that you never expected would happen, but did. I mean, the kind of things that you'll see stuff about on the news, or a post on instagram, or maybe you'll see or hear a kid at school is going through, you know?" Jungkook nodded apprehensively. "Of course you do, I should have known you would because you're so smart," Jin said as flashed a small side smile. "You know I love you more than anything in the universe, right? No matter what happens, where you go or what you do, I'll always love you and be there for you." 

Jungkook slowly nodded again. "Dad, where is this going?" He blurted. 

Jin gave a worried, questioning look to Namjoon who nodded in response, tears slowly beginning to fall. He let out a long sigh and took Jungkook's hands in his own and looked him in the eyes. "Kookie, I'm afraid I'm sick."

"What, like the flu?" Jungkook asked. 

"No," Jin said, "cancer. Pancreatic cancer, technically speaking." Behind him, Namjoon shook his head violently as more tears began to roll down his cheeks. 

"W-what?" Jungkook stuttered in utter disbelief as his voice broke and his eyes began to well up as well. "N-no. You're fucking kidding me. You do not have fucking cancer."

Jin sighed in disapproval. "Jungkook, I know this is hard for you-"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Jungkook cut in, jumping up from his chair. "You're fucking lying to me."

"No, I'm not." Jin said, beginning to tear up as well. "I'm very sick, Jungkook. But it's okay," he smiled gently. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? How is this fucking okay?" Jungkook interjected, voice breaking just as his heart had, and beginning to sob violently. 

Jin stood up and faced his visibly shaken son, cupping his cheeks just as he had when he was a small child. "Jungkook, please calm down. I know, this is scary. I'm scared as hell, frankly. But do you know why it's going to be okay?" Jungkook shook his head, unable to look into his father's concerned eyes. "It's going to be okay because I'm going to be okay. I am going to beat this, and I am going to live and continue to be here for you and your father until I am so old and frail that death practically rips me away from you." 

"Please, dad, please just get better," Jungkook wailed as he fell into his father, wrapping him in a tight embrace and crying into his shoulder. Namjoon rushed over and snaked his arms around them as well as the three of them all held each other and sobbed. 

They stayed as they were for hours, relishing the moment and crying to the point where there eyes were practically swollen shut and no more tears could fall. The room fell silent. 

 

And then, the rain began to pour.


	7. Chapter 7

In the months that followed his father's diagnosis, Jungkook began to notice drastic changes in his beloved parent. After the chemo started, the dishes that Jin used to love to both prepare and devour made him extremely sick, to the point where he would gag. In addition to this, where as Jin used to be active and constantly exercising to maintain his slim physique, he was weak, fatigued, and frail, unable to move and almost constantly suffering under an intense internal pain. Worst of all, however, were the changes in his appearance. Looking back at old photos of his fathers on occasions such as their wedding day, or on vacations in beautiful, exotic locations long before they'd adopted him, Jungkook had noticed that his father was a very attractive man with soft, gentle, light, and handsome features, which made him a nice contrast to the sharp, dark, and subtly sexy features of his other father. Whereas in his younger years Jin had a full head of smooth dark hair, dark brown almond eyes that always held a glimmer of light, and glowing honey skin, he was now pale and sickly looking. His hair had started to fall out gradually, leaving him with no eyebrows and a patchy and short hairstyle that he absolutely despised, providing him motivation to shave it all off. His skin had paled to an unnatural shade of white, giving him the appearance of a ghostly apparition in comparison to his former healthy glow. He had lost tremendous amounts of weight as well, causing his delicate skin to cling to his brittle bones which were continually tortured by the harsh chemicals of the treatments, and although they still held that same glimmer they had before, his eyes became baggy and sunken, and always seemed to be fighting to stay wide and alert. However, despite all this, Jungkook's heart was warmed by the fact that his other father remained glued to the side of the ill one, constantly holding him when he was experiencing the harsh side effects of the chemotherapy, and whispering sweet nothings to him every night and day until he was peacefully asleep. Jungkook always wondered what true love looked like, and now, he thought to himself, he finally knows. 

Soon though, Jungkook realized that Namjoon was becoming more and more distant, and not at Jin's side, but rather elsewhere almost constantly. Curiosity overcame Jungkook's thoughts, as he always found himself pondering what his father was doing when he should have been with his dying husband, but shoved those thoughts away, chalking his strange behaviors up to the fact that he was trying to prepare himself for the worst, and instead focused on spending time with his father, who seemed to be as content with his life as ever despite his circumstances. One day, while Namjoon was out, Jin and Jungkook sat on the couch watching some cheesy soap opera that Jin had absolutely adored, as the son coddled his father Suddenly, Jungkook began to speak. 

"Dad?" He asked innocently. 

"Yes?" His father replied weakly. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jungkook blurted, letting his concern and worry for his father spill out of his brain and through his mouth. 

"Jungkook," Jin hoarsely whispered, rubbing the boy's arm. "I am just as good as I ever was. It is a wonderful day to be alive, and the fact that I am able to enjoy just spending time with my wonderful family makes it even better! Sure, this treatment might have knocked a little wind out of me, but my life is great." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss his son on the forehead, before falling back and groaning as his IV machine began to beep. 

"What's wrong?" Jungkook asked, panicking. 

"Nothing, dear," Jin chuckled. "My machine just needs a refill of morphine. Would you mind running to the fridge and grabbing me a bag?" Jungkook nodded furiously and sprinted to the kitchen, retrieving the flimsy plastic bag of transparent painkiller, and hooked it up to the IV with ease. He had been through this routine numerous times, and at this point, it became almost routine. 

"Thank you," Jin sleepily mumbled. "Boy, I am mighty tired. I'm going to rest up tonight, and tomorrow, why don't we catch a movie and some lunch? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, dad," Jungkook smiled. "That sounds fantastic."

"I'm glad. I'll be strong and ready for you tomorrow, and nothing's gonna stop me!" Jin said enthusiastically. He rested his head on Jungkook's shoulders and closed his eyes. "I love you, son." He mumbled. "I'm 100% a-ok."

"I love you too, dad."

In a matter of minutes, Jin was softly snoring on Jungkook's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly to his chest. His eyes darted around the spacious room for a clock of any kind, wondering if it was really as late as his father had thought it was, causing him to doubt his sense of time. But when he finally caught a glimpse of the time from a small chrome clock hanging on the wall behind him, he felt a sense of dread and worry for his poor disoriented father. 

 

It was only 11:30 in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

2015: One Year Later. 

Namjoon and Jungkook stood solemnly on either side of the stiff plastic hospital bed surrounded by tubes and wires of all different colors in shapes, completely silent except for the rhythmic beeps and whirs of the various machines in the room. The room was dimly lit and painted all in some sort of shade of a depressing off-white, giving it a grim appearance where death seemed to lurk in every corner. The doctors were not present with them, as they knew what would happen very shortly and decided to give them a decent amount of time to accept the circumstances and mourn them however they'd please. The frail and fragile man in the bed occasionally writhed around in pain, but always had a subtle smile on his face as he held the hands of his loved ones tightly. Letting out a small groan, he opened his mouth and began to speak in a hoarse voice that was barely above a whisper. 

"Jungkook, my dear," he croaked. "Could you please hand me some water? I'm quite thirsty." Jin smiled as his beloved son scurried to grab a cup full of cold water, holding it too his lips and helping him to sip down the icy liquid. He closed his eyes and leaned back even further into the plush pillow resting underneath him and spoke again. "It's a wonderful day to be alive." The two other men nodded in agreement, although they did so hesitantly. 

"I don't have much time left," Jin said, still smiling. 

"Don't say that, yeobo," Namjoon shook his head as fat tears began to roll down his flushed cheeks. 

"You didn't let me finish," Jin weakly laughed. "I was going to say, I don't have much time left, but I am going to make the most of it. Even if I'm confined to these four walls, I am going to make the most of these last few moments." Jin cupped his cheek and caressed the delicate skin there, and pulled Namjoon forward into a soft but affectionate kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?" Namjoon chuckled sadly. 

"For being so wonderful to me," Jin mused. "All my life. Since we were kids. I still remember the first time you kissed me. Do you? I'll never forget the look on my brother's face when he opened the door and got an eyeful of that." Jin weakly laughed again. "And oh boy, our first date. What a mess! I didn't think it would be possible to mess up a date at Olive Garden so bad, but you managed to anyways. But it was perfect. Despite the fact that I had to chip in to cover the cost of all the dishes you broke, I wouldn't change a thing about that night. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that was the night I realized that I wasn't fully in love with you yet, but I was getting there pretty quickly, as I looked over at you knocking everything over and making more of a mess as you tried to pick up the shards of broken glass from the floor. I realized then that even though you didn't seem it at first glance, you are so perfect." Jin let out a peaceful sigh and Namjoon's tears began to fall even harder. "And there's so much more. I think my favorite memory was the day we adopted Jungkook. Haha, we went in expecting to come out with a baby girl, but when we actually got there, the first thing we saw was a beautiful baby boy with the prettiest brown eyes and the most perfect chubby cheeks and most precious smile. I remember when the adoption lady let you hold him, you had this light in your eyes. And then the minute I picked him up, I knew that we would not be leaving unless we had that baby boy in our arms. And god am I glad we made that decision. Namjoon, my love, you've given me so much in my short life that so many other people will spend their whole lives looking for, to never find. And for that, I am eternally indebted to you. I love you."

Namjoon smiled and cried even harder than he had been before. He held Jin's hand to his cheek and let out a loud sob as he spoke. "Jin, I love you too. And I will never stop."

Jin turned his head to face his son, rubbing circles into the back of his quivering hand. "Jungkook, I always have known that you were special from the day I held you in my arms, and you smiled up at me, and I melted when I looked into your eyes and just saw how loving you were." Tears began to leak from the corners of Jin's eyes just as tears began to pour down Jungkook's beet red face. "God, every day I just look at you and I am filled with awe by the person you've grown to become. I know that this is hard for you- believe me, it's hard for me too- but I want you to be able to let go of me without feeling bad for me. I'm fine, Jungkook. I was when this whole ordeal started, and I am even now. I know I let you down, and I'm sorry. But I guess that destiny has better plans for the both of us. I know you're getting older, but you'll always be appa's special little boy. You know that, right?" Jungkook tearfully nodded. "I love you more than anything, Kookie. And before I go, I want you to remember that no matter what happens, you should never hate your father because he's doing all he can to make sure you stay just the way you are. Please don't get mad, because soon, you'll find out something that is a bit shocking, but before you lash out at your father, I want you to know that I knew about it, and I was perfectly happy with it. But no matter what, I love you. I always have and I always will, even if I can't be there with you. I just love you so much," Jin smiled and his entire body loosened up. 

The room fell silent again, with the exception of the sobs and pleading whispers of "I love you" from the two men on either side of the hospital bed. Jin closed his eyes once again and relaxed. 

"It's such a wonderful day to be alive," He whispered. 

 

Then, the heart monitor fell silent.


	9. Chapter 9

Flashback 2006.

"Appa?" Jungkook sleepily asked his father as he pulled his blanket up to his chin. 

"Yes, dear?" Jin replied sweetly. Sitting on the edge of the tiny bed, he looked adoringly at his small son, tucking him in snugly and gently nuzzling his forehead with the tip of his nose. 

"Can I be anything when I grow up?" Jungkook asked eagerly, with a glimmer of hope in his wide young eyes that illuminated his entire little face with a heartwarming innocence. 

"Well sweetie, there are somethings you can't do, but there are other things you can do. It's up to you to find all the wonderful things you can do and embrace them, and work your hardest to strengthen your talents. Then, when your old enough and you're all done with school, if you work hard enough and show your talents to those around you, you can do anything you want. Never let anyone tell you you can't, Kookie. You're my special little boy, and I know you can." Jin smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Jungkook's forehead and sat staring at him for a second. 

"Appa?" Jungkook asked curiously again.

"Yes?" Jin smiled. 

"What do you want to do when you grow up?"

Jin chuckled. "Well darling, I am grown. And now I work in a big office with a lot of people doing important grown-up things."

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" Jungkook asked once more. 

"Well," Jin tapped his chin. "A lot of things. I would really like to go back to college and get another degree so I can get a better job and make more money for you and your daddy so I can get you anything you'd ever need and want. But my real goal is to someday open my own fancy restaurant and become a world famous chef who serves lots of yummy food to lots of hungry people. And I'm going to really soon!"

"How soon?" Jungkook asked enthusiastically. 

"Hopefully, I'll be able to start it all by the time you are sixteen years old! It seems far away now, but time will go by so fast, and before you know it, we'll be in a big house with lots of money and each other, being the happy little family we are!" Jin grinned. 

"I can't wait, appa!" Jungkook squealed happily. 

"Neither can I, my sweet boy," Jin leaned down to Jungkook, brushing his messy brown hair off of his forehead and placing another loving kiss there. "I love you, my little Kookie. Good night."

"Good night! I love you, appa!" Jungkook smiled widely as Jin rose from the bed and switched off the lights before leaving the room and gently shutting the door behind him. 

That night, Jungkook laid in bed staring up at the plastic, fluorescent green glow-in-the-dark stickers plastered all across his ceiling, happily thinking about the years to come with his loving parents until he drifted into a heavy, peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

2015.

Jungkook stood stiffly at the side of the casket, peering in with mournful eyes filled with hot, painful tears and evident sorrow that seemed to gray his entire face. Gently, he placed a trembling hand on top of his father's, who was laid inside with his hands folded over his stomach. Touching the skin, he flinched and choked out a sob when he felt that the hand was icy cold, and that the jovial warmth his father had always possessed had left the shell of the man who he used to be. Peering in again, Jungkook thought about what a nice job the mortician did cleaning up his father's lifeless body for this tragic occasion. If you hadn't know about him, he thought, you would never be able to tell that he had cancer. Another tear slid down his cheek as he realized that even in death, his father was still a handsome, gentle looking man. He closed his eyes and took in his surroundings for a moment. As the smell of fresh flowers assaulted his nose, a pianist had began to play an utterly heartbreaking arrangement of Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah", causing his tears to come rushing down his face as he remembered his father singing that same song in his harmonious voice constantly no matter where he was or what he was doing, given it was one of his favorite. Soon his other father approached him, wrapping an arm around him snugly and holding him tight. Looking up, he noticed that he was crying just as hard, if not even harder. 

"It's okay," Namjoon repeatedly whispered in his ear, trying to sooth the devastated boy. As he ran his hand along the cherrywood edge of the casket, looking at the soft light pink silk he father lay resting in, Jungkook finally lost it, falling into his father's chest and wailing loudly. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Taehyung sprung up, taking the two men in their arms and leading them to sit. Jungkook refused, however, fighting against Taehyung's tight embrace to be beside his deceased father again. Through his tears, he noticed a man approaching the casket and gently lowering its cover, causing him to struggle against his best friend and secret lover with even more force. 

"No!" He screamed over and over again as the man solemnly lowered the lid. But finally, the top was completely closed and sealed, hiding his father out of sight and engulfing him in darkness. Bawling, Jungkook crumpled to the floor, continually mumbling "no" between sobs. Everyone in the large room fell silent, slowly becoming emotional themselves as the scene unfolded. Slowly, Taehyung helped him to stand and lead him carefully to his seat as everyone turned their attention to the priest making his way down the aisle and up to the closed casket. He stood before it for a moment, resting his hands on it and saying a short, wordless prayer before making his way up to the altar and speaking into the microphone. 

"Loved ones," his voice boomed through the speakers all around the sanctuary. "We are gathered here today because of great tragedy, but also remembrance and love. Together in this very place we mourn the tragic death of Kim Seokjin, a beloved father, husband, brother, son, and friend. However, we also gather to remember him and the joy that he brought us in a celebration of his young life, ripped from us far too soon by the dooming hands of disease." The priest took a deep breath and spoke again. "The first time I had encountered Seokjin was many, many years ago, on the day I had wed him and his adoring husband, Namjoon. I'll never forget how young and hopeful he was, and the fact that he was so trusting and caring, but by no means naive. It was a great joy to unite Jin and Namjoon in such a wonderful way, and since that day, I've anticipated   
seeing the happy couple again, but never under such awful circumstances. Jin was a beloved man, caring. Gentle. Honest. Smart and loyal, and with a heart of solid gold. And for that, he will forever be cherished in our hearts. While we all may feel great sorrow, however, we must remember that Seokjin's delicate soul now rests in the hands of the Father, free of the tremendous pain he had suffered these past few months. Now, to honor him even more, his son, Jungkook, will say a few words and sing a song in remembrance of his dear father."

Shakily, Jungkook stood and took the priest's place at the altar, knees buckling as he felt the weight of thousands of eyes looking at him press down on his shoulders. He gulped and spoke softly. "My father was, he was just, j-just so," He sniffed and wiped a tear from the inner corner of his eye with the sleeve of his suit coat. "Amazing," he breathed. "For years growing up, kids always made fun of me. For being adopted. For having two dads. But my dad taught me to never let it get to me, because it never got to him. He was just so secure with himself. He was ambitious and motivated, and I strived to be like him, and I still do. At home with my dads, I never felt out of place. It was like I never really was adopted, because they have shown me more love than anyone in my life. Ever. And now that he's gone, I just feel so empty, and my dad does too. So, I don't know where I'm going with this, but before I sing, I just wanna say, if you can hear me dad, I just want you to know I love you and I miss you. This is for you." Jungkook sniffed hard and made his way to the the guitar resting in the front of the room, sitting down shakily on a nearby stool and hesitantly placing his hands over the strings before pressing down and playing beautifully. Within moments, an awe inspiring rendition of James Taylor's "Fire and Rain" filled the room, touching the hearts of everyone present. He began to sing softly, raw emotion pouring from his mouth and into the song. 

"Just yesterday mornin', they let me know you were gone  
Suzanne the plans they made put an end to you  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can't remember who to send it to  
I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again  
Won't you look down upon me, Jesus   
You've got to help me make a stand  
You've just got to see me through another day  
My body's aching and my time is at hand  
I won't make it any other way  
I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again  
Been walking my mind to an easy time, my back turned towards the sun  
Lord knows when the cold wind blows, it'll turn your head around  
Well there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things to come  
Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground  
I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you baby, one more time again."

He played on before slowly ending, crying as he did so. Everyone in the room gave him a standing ovation, shocked by how beautiful his voice sounded. When he sat back down, a few more words were spoken, and a few more songs were sung before the precession to the cemetery started. 

At the burial site, Jungkook and Namjoon stood holding each other by Jin's space in the ground. Loved ones approached cautiously, gently taking turns throwing single pink roses on top of the casket. As it was lowered, Jungkook felt as though he were slipping away with his father, and when he heard the soft and timid sound of the casket touching the ground, he began to weep. When the casket was fully buried, he approached the dug up earth slowly and placed a beautiful arrangement of Jin's favorite pink flowers right at his granite headstone. Then, it was all done. 

Later at the church, everyone sat around tables, conversing with one another and mourning as they devoured the delicious food provided to them by a nice little luncheon. However, Jungkook sat alone, unable to eat and wondering where on earth his father was when Taehyung walked over and rested his head in the crook of Jungkook's neck and wrapped his arms around his tense shoulders. Jungkook shakily took in a deep breath and inhaled Taehyung's familiar scent, feeling himself instantly ease up. 

"Hey," Taehyung said gently. 

"Hey," Jungkook replied weakly. 

"How are you feeling?" Taehyung asked worriedly, to which Jungkook just shrugged. "Are you okay?" Jungkook again shrugged. 

"Do you wanna talk?" Taehyung asked him, earning a small nod from Jungkook. "Here," he said, pulling Jungkook up by his hand and leading him out of the room. "Let's find somewhere less busy."

They approached a closed door far down the hallway, leading to a seemingly unoccupied room. 

"I'm worried about you," Taehyung said, holding Jungkook's face in his hands before opening the door. He placed a tender kiss on the tearful boy's lips. "We'll talk it out though, alright?" Jungkook nodded. 

Opening the door, however, the boys froze like deer in the headlights of an oncoming car as they revealed two men passionately making out in the room, one straddling the other. Together, they gasped as they saw the faves of the two lovers, and spoke the same word at the same time. 

 

"Dad?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is...sorry in advance...

Hearing two very familiar shocked voices shout in unison, the two men pulled apart, one scrambling out of the other's lap and onto his feet, shakily. The other sprung up just as fast, smoothing his suit and mussed up hair. 

There, in front of two equally shaken young men, Namjoon and Baekhyun stood, cherry lips swollen and fancy suits crumpled and discombobulated. 

"Oh my god," Jungkook cried out, cupping a had over his mouth and sobbing, turning away from the stomach-churning sight. Taehyung stood beside him, mouth agape and eyes rapidly welling up, shaking his head. 

"Tae," Baekhyun said worriedly, darting across the room and reaching out for his visibly disturbed son, feeling hurt as he jerked away just as he was within reach. 

"Jungkook, I can explain," Namjoon said sternly, his eyes clouding over with guilt. 

"No, you fucking can't! Don't give me that bullshit!" Jungkook screamed at his father angrily, crying harder than he ever had before. "Why would you do this to me? To dad? You fucking little motherfucker!"

"Jungkook," Namjoon said firmly as he walked towards the boy. 

 

Without a word, Jungkook ran down the corridor, tears streaming down his face as he exited the church and bolted into the parking lot. Taehyung remained momentarily, apparent disgust written all over his face. 

"I can't fucking believe this," he growled before hurriedly chasing after Jungkook. 

As soon as he was outside, Taehyung's eyes scoured his surroundings for any signs of his crying companion. After a minute, he found Jungkook's balled up form laying beneath a tall, shady maple tree, visibly shaking with each sob. He ran over as fast as he could, wrapping his arms around the boy and cradled his head, gently shushing him. 

"It's okay, hey, you'll be okay," he comfortingly whispered into his ear. 

"No, it's not okay, Taehyung. One of my dads is dead and the other is having an affair with my quasi-boyfriend's dad. How the hell would it be okay?" Jungkook cried, pushing Taehyung away. Taehyung stayed silent for a while until Jungkook's tears began to ease up.   
Relaxing against the sturdy trunk of the tree, Jungkook pushed his hair off his sweaty forehead and let out a frustrated sigh. 

"I can't believe him," Jungkook grumbled. 

"Neither can I," Taehyung said flatly. "I mean, your dad was just buried. What the hell was Namjoon kissing my dad? I mean, shouldn't he have been mourning or something and not trying to get some?"

"Woah, woah, woah," Jungkook gasped in disbelief and cut Taehyung off. "You think my dad is to blame for this?"

"Well, of course he is. My dad has my other dad. He wouldn't cheat unless he was like, seduced." Taehyung stated matter of factly. 

Jungkook scoffed. "You've gotten it all backwards. My dad is grieving. He never would have done anything like that unless your whore dad took advantage of him!"

Taehyung shot up and gasped. "My what of a dad?" He asked, his voice scarily calm. 

"Whore. Slut. Ho." Jungkook defiantly smirked. 

Taehyung reached down and jerked Jungkook up by the collar of his dress shirt, pinning him to the tree. "Now," he said again, very calmly. "I know you're just shocked right now, hell, I am too. So I'm going to let that go, but I swear to god if you ever talk shit like that again, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jungkook bitterly laughed. "Blow me to death? Fuck me to death?" He ripped Taehyung's hands off of his collar. "Little faeries like you can't do shit to guys like me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Taehyung scoffed. "Are you forgetting the whole dynamic of our relationship? Are you forgetting that you're-"

"Don't say it," Jungkook barked angrily. 

"You're gay?" Taehyung quirked an eyebrow. 

"Fuck no, I'm not a homo bitch like you," Jungkook said, stepping forward and getting into Taehyung's face. 

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't seem that way. I mean, you did just call me your 'quasi-boyfriend'..." Taehyung asserted. "That sounds pretty gay to me."

Jungkook jumped at Taehyung, turning him around and slamming him against the tree harshly, eliciting a grimace from Taehyung's lips. 

"Shut the fuck up," Jungkook growled. 

"What is wrong with you right now?" Taehyung asked in utter disbelief. "You were fine with us and everything else before, so what changed? You've become more distant and you've been ditching me for the jocks all the time. You're getting more and more aggressive and your grades are slipping. Now this? I understand you're upset about Jin, but this is taking it too far. What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Jungkook smirked. "I'm just being who I really am because I am so god damn sick of pretending to be you're little boyfriend to please my 'daddies'."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean."

"No, I really don't. So please, explain!"

"I've never really liked you or loved you or any of that shit. This," Jungkook gestured at Taehyung, "is a game. I haven't wanted to talk to you since kindergarten because you're a weird ass motherfucker, and I hate people like you. But our parents got to be such close friends, I didn't wanna disappoint them. So I played pretend. Everything you think we might've had, it was fake. All of it. You were just a toy. Someone I could take advantage of and laugh at with my real friends. And now, you and you're fucking family are trying to rip apart all I have left? Not going to happen. So when I let you go, I never wanna see your fugly face around me ever again. Got it?"

Taehyung nodded, eyes welling up once more. 

"Good," Jungkook said, releasing Taehyung and shoving him to the ground. He straightened himself up and proceeded to head to his car, peeling out an off to god knows where. A tearful Taehyung sat underneath the shade of the tree utterly confused about the irrelevant venom Jungkook spouted, that still somehow managed to shatter his heart into billions of little pieces. 

As he sat on the hard, rocky ground, he thought to himself over and over again. 

 

What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i am so happy you're all enjoying the story so far! i'm so excited to write the ending for you guys, which is coming up very soon! thank you for all the reads, as i will soon be reaching my goal of 1k hits! so, spread the word about this story (if you want to, that is) and let's do it! thanks guys! ilyasm!!! xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again?

Later that night, when all had been said and done and quite a few hours had passed, Taehyung trudged home, dreading whatever it was that awaited him there. Opening the door just a crack, he heard arguing- soft and gentle, but still an argument. 

"Why would you do this to me?" Chanyeol asked sadly, hurt dripping from his every word. 

"Because I couldn't help it. It's time for a change, Baekhyun explained calmly. 

Chanyeol scoffed. "Of course it is. Because nothing is good enough for you."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun interjected. "You know damn well that's not what I meant!"

"Are you sure about that, Baek?" growled Chanyeol. "Because I think that-"

Sensing the tension rising in the room, Taehyung threw open the door and stood blankly in the doorway. Gasping, Baekhyun reached towards his son, noticing how bruised and beaten up he was.

"Tae," he cried. "Let me explain everything. What happened to you? Let's get you cleaned up, and then we'll talk." He tenderly reached for Taehyung's forearm, shocked when he glared and harshly jerked away. 

"Don't bother. Fuck you," he angrily mumbled, throwing off his suit jacket and stomping up to his room, slamming the door behind him and clicking the lock into place.

Soon after, he began to hear thunderous yelling emerging from downstairs, creeping down the hallway and slipped uninvited under his door. Angrily, he grabbed his headphones and blared music through them to drown out the bitter world around him. 

As he flopped on his bed, he couldn't help but let out an angry sigh, letting his mind wander to how things might be going at Jungkook's house...

\----------------------------

"I fucking hate you!" Jungkook yelled at his father, tears streaming down his red and swollen face. Around him lay shards of broken glass and porcelain, splintery bits of wood, and various other materials, all destroyed when Jungkook had begun throwing them in a fit of rage. This had been going on for some odd hours now, and Namjoon was growing quite tired. 

"Jungkook!" Namjoon cried, holding his hands out defensively. "Please! Calm down and just let me talk to you!"

"I don't wanna fucking talk to you!" Jungkook bellowed. "More than anything, I wanna slit your throat, but seeing as I'm the real man here, I'm fucking controlling myself. You're a cheater and a fucking traitor, you bastard!"

"Jungkook, this is not what you think it is! Please, just let me explain!" Namjoon cried again, tugging at his hair in frustration. 

"Well I don't fucking believe you! I'm, I'm just done!" Jungkook screamed as he pushed past his father into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of soju and popping the lid. He took a long swig and scowled at his shocked father. 

Namjoon had finally had enough, lunging at Jungkook in attempt to snatch the bottle of strong alcohol from his hands. However, his plans failed as Jungkook countered with a hard punch to the jaw, knocking him to the floor and temporarily disorienting him. 

Jungkook continued to sip from the bottle, turning to grab two more. When he had taken all he could hold, he stood over his father, drunkenly smirking as he drove his foot into his stomach over and over until Namjoon was coughing and sputtering blood. Afterwards, he finished the liquor and dropped the bottle to the floor, letting it shatter into a million little pieces next to his father's head. 

"Don't fucking mess with me, dickbag," he smirked, striding over to the back door and slipping out into the dark night. As the late night rain misted his hot flesh, he popped another bottle and just as he always had, ran from his problems. 

Watching the scene unfold had unnerved Namjoon, who rose to his feet slowly and staggered to the door in pursuit of his son. Grimacing as the mist turned into a downpour, he gingerly cupped his hands around his mouth and frantically called for his son, hoping for some sort of response. 

However, in a sick sort of irony, the only response Namjoon found were the cruel echoes of his own panicked voice. 

 

With that, he fell to his knees and began to cry.


	13. Not an update but eXCITING

Hey guys! It's Sky :) Anyways, sorry this isn't an update but, I have some exciting news to share with you :D Today, March 24, I am going to actually see BTS! LIVE! IN CONCERT! And thanks to certain connections, I will get to meet all 7 members for the second time! Before, I've met Jungkook (my bias <3), Namjoon, and Yoongi once at KCon in New York City, and they were so sweet and kind! So needless to say, I am so excited to get to do it all again! While I won't be able to update again until Monday (the 27th), to excuse my absence and give myself some time to rest, I promise you guys not one, not two, but THREE new chapters PLUS a special chapter about my BTS concert experience with some pictures and videos (via my like, 5 youtube accounts) so that I can share my fantastic night with all of you! As always, thank you so much for all your support on this story, and I love each and every one of you guys! Until Monday!!!

XOXO, Sky <33


	14. MY BTS CONCERT EXPERIENCE

Hey guys, Sky here again! Sorry I'm a day late on my updates, but here I am, ready to continue on my story! But first, as I promised, here's just a little summary of my experience at the Wings tour in Newark, New Jersey! First things first: The bomb squad. So it sounds fake, but I promise it is not. When I got there, the first thing I had to do was go through a series of metal decisions and bomb-sniffing dogs, as apparently the authorities in Newark heard about out precious ARMY Bomb LIGHTSTICKS and wanted to be sure that no one was planning anything dangerous. Which although it was a little irritating, I get it, and hey, at least it helped to protect our boys :3 Anyway, so getting in there, it was LOUD. Between Hobi's screaming and the thousands if roaring fans, it was deafening! But the show was amazing! I was sitting front row at the show, and as a result, I ended up making eye contact with Tae during his "Imma give it to you girl right now" in War of Hormone and I actually cried XD Not to mention the fact that I passed out during Dope XD So, they did absolutely great, and during their encore, we used our lightsticks to create a rainbow ocean, and they were so happy! Afterwards came the part I was looking forward to all night: Meeting them!!! Getting backstage, I was last in line, but it was worth the wait! The first person I talked to was Namjoon, who asked how I liked the show. I told him that it was perfect, but thanks to Hobi, I was having a little trouble hearing. So he turned to him and said something in Korean that resulted in him getting his signature "Oh!" face as the others laughed, and he gave me a really tight, long hug. It turns out, Namjoon told him he made me go deaf! XD But I don't mind, since it did get me a Hobi hug :3 After that, I just got to say hi to everyone else, and when I said "I love you" to Jungkook, he said it back and gave me a big hug! I cried so hard!! But anyways, then it was time for me to leave, which was kinda sad, but also kinda happy because I just got to meet my favorite band of all time! So yeah, that's pretty much it. If BTS are ever in your area, I highly suggest that you go see them live, because they are AMAZING! Also, look forward to three updates coming very soon! Until next time!  
XOXO Sky


	15. THIS STORY IS OVER. GOODBYE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick of hate. I'm done. You don't even know me...

Don't doubt the experiences of others unless you know them and you were actually there with them.

It's because of people and things like this that make me want to kill myself even more than I already do on a daily basis. Bye.


	16. For Those Doubting Me.

First of all: How dare you accuse me of being a liar? You do not know me, nor will you ever, so what gives you the audacity to publicly accuse me of lying to create envy or gather attention for myself, saying that my story is bull? The fact that you have the idea in your right mind to say such cruel things about me is bull. You know what else is bull? The fact that you have all the courage in the world to say these things through the comment section on my story, but if we were face to face, you wouldn't have the backbone to let those words leave your lips. Let me just say, you've created an entire issue by spurting venom when you do not even know the context of my situation. I've never really spoken about myself but here goes: I suffer from major depression, social anxiety disorders, and ocd. Writing on this site was supposed to be a positive outlet for me, but since so many people shit on that, I have nothing as means of coping except for extremely heavy medications and self harm. My father is an executive who works with artist promotion and concert organization at the Prudential Center, so when he found out about BTS, he was quick to tell me and get me in, as he knows that their music has been a key component in my struggles. That being said, MY EXPERIENCE WAS MUCH DIFFERENT THAN YOURS. I repeat, MY EXPERIENCE WAS MUCH DIFFERENT THAN YOURS. First of all, I attended the concert with my father, arriving and having to go through EXTENSIVE SECURITY CHECKS INCLUDING DOGS before soundcheck, as he asked me to assist the staff in some menial little tasks just to help clean up and help them to make sure that the arena was perfect for the concert. It was during this time that the boys were on the stage performing a soundcheck, which included songs like War of Hormone that they used to warm up, yet did NOT perform at the concert, when I made eye contact with Taehyung. Not long drawn out eye contact like in the movies or on tv, but just accidental, and it was kinda funny. Secondly, yes I know that certain seating areas were not open, however I got the PRIVILEGE to stand with my father very close to the stage, along with some various security guards and staff of BTS' team. Did I ask for this? No. I stood the entire show, it was loud, dark, and crowded. I would have been much happier enjoying the show elsewhere, but my father insisted. Thirdly, during Dope, yes, I did indeed lose consciousness. However, I was not taken out due to the fact that I was born with a genetic defect affecting my blood cells called ANEMIA, which means it is harder for my red blood cells to carry iron and oxygen around my body, causing me to faint frequently. These fainting spells last for no more than a minute, and given that my father is well aware of this, he did not see it necessary to have me removed from the show and call attention to something that happens to me on a daily basis. Finally, I NEVER SAID THAT THERE WAS A MEET AND GREET OR THAT I WENT TO THE HOTEL. You see, one of the perks of having your father be an executive at a concert venue is that you are allowed backstage access under certain conditions. In this case, I was helping the custodial staff clean up around the backstage area AFTER THE ENCORE BEFORE THE BOYS LEFT. That is when I got to meet them, and even then, it was still very brief, and I wasn't even allowed one photo or signature as they had to keep up with the strict schedule that had been put in place for them. So there. That's my side of the story. I'll admit, I was very vague with most details, but after all, I didn't exactly want it to be public knowledge that I met BTS while cleaning up their bathrooms and such, but oh well. Anyways, believe me if you want, but don't believe if you don't want to. I do not care because I know what happened that night, and that is all the reassurance I need. As for those of you who are doubting me and being vocal about it in an intentionally cruel manner, FUCK YOU. Thank you for ruining not one, but two of the only positive outlets in my life bu spamming me with accusations and hate. From this moment on, I am done with this entire website. I want nothing to do with this anymore. For those of you I'm letting down, I'm sorry, but this story will never get the ending I intended it to have. Feel free to ponder about what could have been, but never will be. I feel so lost now, I feel like I'm falling into that thick, black, suffocating darkness again. Only this time, I'm not going to make it out alive. I'm sorry. 

 

 

goodbye.


	17. UPDATE ON MY SITUATION

Shout out to the bitch who left a nasty comment on this story but did it anonymously so I couldn't track her ass down. Pathetic bitches like you deserve to be laughed at you spineless little fucker. Go fuck yourself with a sword. See you in hell and have a nice night, whoever you are :)


	18. New story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a reader-insert short story I'm debating if I'm going to turn into something more. Let me know what you think and if I have any grammar/spelling errors.

Late night. Sometime after eleven, probably sometime before midnight. Chanyeol was waiting for me when I got home. He was mad. Very mad. Jay and Jinyoung were off somewhere. Jimin and Jisung were asleep until he began to yell. I didn't cry. I just walked away. 

 

Standing in the shower now, I scrub myself until my skin is raw and piercing red. I start to bleed. But none of it matters; The pain just goes to show me that I am getting closer to my goal with every rough and unforgiving stroke of the loofah. However, despite my efforts, my skin is still crawling with the sensation of him from hours before. I can still feel his hands pressing on every centimeter of my body that he touched. I must get every trace of him off me. 

 

Out of the shower. At 1:30 in the morning, I sit in front of my vanity, brushing out my hair. Moments later, I've given up on trying to tame the tangled mess resting on top of my head, so I just sit there staring at myself. As I dry, I notice my skin is starting to peel. Good. A new later of skin means a new beginning, away from him. I sit there longer with my eyes clamped shut, trying to stop the memories from flashing across my mind, but it's useless. I sit there remembering the party. Him. Me. Us. Together. Naked. The way he kissed me. The way he felt inside of me. The noises I made. The way I felt so complete. That is, until it was over. Shit, I think to myself. It's Monday. Summer is over. I have school. Seven hours of it. Seven hours of headaches, seven hours of rumors, and worst of all, seven hours around him. My head is spinning when sleep comes, unexpectedly, but absolutely welcomed. 

 

6:30. Wake up. Get dressed. Take extra time to cover my skin. Eat breakfast. Jay, Chanyeol, Jinyoung, Jimin, and Jisung are sitting around the table, chattering amongst themselves. When they notice my presence, they fall silent. It takes a moment, but Jay is first to speak. "Good morning," he says to me. I nod and muster up a smile that is barely even there, for that is all I can do right now. They go back to chatting. My head already hurts. Moments later, we're all finished. Jinyoung and Jisung are first to get up, as Jinyoung promised the younger that he would drop him off on his first day of the eighth grade. Jimin and I follow, both of us ready for our senior year. We pile into his car. The ride is silent. He is too tired to talk. I understand. 

 

We pull up in front of the school and I feel the knot in my stomach tighten. We get out of the car and walk up the stairs to the building. I feel as though I am going to pass out. I quietly bid my twin brother goodbye as I make my way to my homeroom. As soon as I step inside the classroom, I feel even more nauseous. There he sits, in the back corner of the classroom. Locking lips with one of the popular sluts in our class. Hands roaming her body. He slides a hand under her skirt. I turn my head abruptly and sit down as far from him as I possibly can. Moonbyul slides in the seat to my left as Jessica and Lisa take the seats to my right. 

"How was your summer?" Jessica asks me cheerfully. 

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since Hoseok's party in June!" Lisa chimes in. 

"Good," I mumble back, not feeling up for conversing. We all fall silent when suddenly, Moonbyul lets out a fake gagging noise. 

"Ew, do you see Sana and Jungkook?" She asks us disgustedly. 

"Ugh, yeah!" Jessica says. 

"They've been at it all morning!" Lisa adds. 

"Like, I get that they're the most popular people in the school, and that they wanna show off, but seriously! Can't they just do what normal people do and find an empty closet or something?" Jessica scoffs. Lisa and Moonbyul giggle. I stay silent. 

 

The teacher walks in. A balding, middle aged man who is called Mr. Lee. He is balancing stacks upon stacks of paper and a cup of coffee. He looks as if he is about to fall over any second. Turning his attention to the back of the classroom, he clears his throat. 

"Mr. Jeon? Miss Minatozaki? I understand you have some raging hormones pulsing through your body, but you are in my classroom," he speaks loudly. "So please, do refrain from 'getting in on' in front of the rest of us." They pull apart, a delicate blush bubbling up on Sana's cheeks as she tucks a strand of feathery blonde hair behind her ear as she straightens out her uniform. She is utterly gorgeous. It's no wonder why Jungkook loves her. I hate her. 

 

Forty-five minutes into class. My nausea hasn't let up. I can feel the gastric acid searing the base of my throat as I listen to Mr. Lee drone on about biochemistry. Finally, I can't take it. I jump out of my seat and run out the door to the nearest restroom. I lock myself in a stall, kneel on the floor and heave my guts out. I collapse when I am finished. Moonbyul, Lisa, and Jessica burst in. They call my name until I finally open the stall. Catching sight of me, they all panic. 

"Are you alright?" asks Moonbyul. I nod. "Are you sick?"

"No," I tell them. "This has been going on for a few days. I actually feel fine now." They all exchange glances, leaving me confused. 

"Well still," Jessica says. "Lee gave us permission to take off if needed, so let's just go back to your place and talk for a little." They pull me up. We walk out of the school, and get into Jessica's car. We drive to my house. Nobody is home. I feel relieved. 

Settling into my room, Jessica, Moonbyul, and Lisa form a circle around me and begin to talk. 

"Listen, I'm not going to do any of this sugarcoating bullshit, because you just got sick and you haven't been acting yourself, so here goes.  
Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" All of us are silent. I am hesitant to speak, so I don't. 

"Seriously," Lisa says. "Did you have unprotected sex?"

After a long pause, I speak. "Yes." They all gasp in shock. 

"With who?" Jessica asks. 

"Jeon Jungkook." I say shamefully. They all are silent. Jessica then sighs. 

"Well, have you missed your period?" She asks. 

Checking my calendar, I sigh. "It's late by a week and a half."

Rising from her seat, Lisa snatches Jessica's keys and walks to the door. "I'll be back in about 10." She leaves. 

 

When she returns, she totes a plastic bag into my room with her. She dumps the contents onto my bed. A pregnancy test. All of them stare at me, worriedly. 

"We'll be right here the whole time," Jessica says calmly. I nod and proceed to walk to the bathroom. 

 

I lock the door and read the box. Seems simple enough. Shakily, I take the test. Then I wait. The test beeps after a while. Hesitantly, I walk over to where it lies on the counter. Dread fills me. I read the result and begin to cry hysterically. I collapse to the cold tile floor and sob. My chest heaves for air. My life is over. My world is shattering. And there beside me on the floor lies the test, displaying the result that ruined my life. 

 

PREGNANT


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is the time for action.

By the time Namjoon had gotten to the door, he had blanked on why he had even thought to come there first, but realized it was too late to turn back. Knocking frantically on the door, it slowly opened a crack, a small sliver of yellow light escaping and gently illuminating the dark night surrounding him. When it opened all the way, a very puffy eyed Baekhyun stood in shock, staring at a very bloody, bruised, and soaking wet Namjoon. He hurriedly ushered him in, yelling at Chanyeol to quickly grab some towels and blankets, who was grudgingly doing so until he saw the beaten form of his longtime friend slumped on the couch. Rushing over, he and his former lover wrapped the other man snugly before starting to interrogate him as to what had just happened. 

"Jungkook," Namjoon sighed heavily. 

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun asked. 

Looking up at him with teary eyes, Namjoon once again sighed. "He lost it. He ran away."

"Oh my god," Chanyeol mumbled. "We need to call the police."

Namjoon winced as he reached out towards him. "No need. They wouldn't listen anyways. A person has to be missing for 48 hours before you can file a missing persons report."

"That's bullshit!" Baekhyun cried. "What are we going to do?"

"Frankly, I don't know." Namjoon said bluntly. "He's just gone, and there's nothing we can do about it."

The three men sat silently in the living room, oblivious to the presence of Taehyung who was listening from the hallway. Angrily, he stomped into the living room, swiftly grabbing his rain coat before making his way to the front door. Concerned about his actions, Baekhyun sprang up, clutching Taehyung's wrist as he worriedly looked into his eyes. 

"Where are you going?" He asked his son quietly. 

"Out." Taehyung said sharply. "To do what you lazy motherfuckers can't be bothered to do." 

And without another word, Taehyung was out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Taehyung's Point of View:

Rain. Slowly and steadily, it's pouring down on top of my head, its bitterly cold droplets rolling off my hair and down my spine. I shiver. I don't want to be out here. But I am. I need to find him. Nobody else will, so it's up to me. Why am I even doing this? I think to myself. After all the harsh words he said and all the merciless punches he landed? But none of it matters to me. All that matters is that he's safe. I walk along the pavement, eyes scanning around for any figure that could hardly resemble Jungkook. But it's so dark. In the narrow alleyways, I think I see him, but no. It's just a sleeping bum, or a working whore, or a hopelessly lost teenage runaway. So, I keep walking. 

I go about this aimlessly. No destination, no path, hell, no clue where I even am. I haven't thought this through enough. Normally, if a regular kid runs away from home, their family and friends go looking for them at their favorite places, or at their grandma's house or something. But Jungkook? He's far from regular. You see, I know him. I know his mind. His heart. His body. I know him just as well as I know myself, with every freckle dotting his body and every indicator of every possible emotion locked away in the depths of my memory vaults. So I can say with certainty that that's not him. If he were to run away from home, which he did, he would run with the intent of not being found. By anyone. Ever. He'd just come right back when he felt like it, on his own terms. I ponder for a second, is he still running? No. Highly unlikely. As strong as he is, he's always had a bit of a sensitive side under that tough exterior when placed under certain conditions. Like the current weather situation for example. He hates rain - he always has. So if he's still out here, he's under a bridge or a roof or something just waiting until it lightens up. As for me? I couldn't care less. So I keep walking. 

I put myself in his shoes for a moment. Allowing myself to wander with the purpose of getting as lost as I can. I end up in the rough parts of town. Whatever. I'm not afraid. I'm too busy to have time for fear. I end up in the upscale parts of town. Who cares? I still keep walking, knowing damn well that all these prissy little motherfuckers wouldn't give Jungkook the time of day, let alone let him hide out in their precious neighborhood. Dusk was falling, the moon and stars dimly illuminating the foggy sky. I must have been out here for hours now. I wonder how worried my dads and Namjoon are, but I shake the thought. I don't give a shit about how they feel anymore. Finally, I reach my final searching point. I can feel his presence. It makes me feel tingly inside, as if my insides were turning into a colony of thousands of tiny, little ants, all pointlessly rushing about. I stand at the beginning of the bridge, taking a second to gaze down at the river hundreds of feet below. It calms me. The streetlights lining the bridge are broken, giving off no light. I squint as my eyes dart around, searching for any sign of another human being standing on this bridge. Then I see it. I can hardly make it out, but it's a person, leaning against the bridge and sipping from a bottle. I get a chill and pull my raincoat tighter around myself. Slowly, I approach them. As I near them, I begin to make out their features, although vaguely. A mop of short and messy, dark hair soaked by the rain so that it sticks to their forehead. Strong arms connected to a lean, slender body, and the rounded tip of a nose that was always just a tad bit on the larger side. It's him. Cautiously, I reach out towards him, gently grabbing his arm. He jumps, shaking out of my grip and turning to face me. Through the darkness, I see his face. His bloodshot eyes that are screaming sleep deprivation, his flushed cheeks, and his swollen, cracking lips. He reeks of liquor. 

"What are you doing here, fag?" He scoffs. I roll my eyes, dismissing his belligerent behavior as drunken foolishness. 

"I came to get you," I say bluntly. "And I'm not in the mood for any bullshit, so let's just get going." I try to lead him forward, but he pushes me back. I fall to the ground and hit my head off of the hard ground. But swiftly, I rise to my feet. I lunge at Jungkook picking him up by the collar of his shirt and deliver an uppercut right to his lower jaw. I drop him, shocked at what I've done. He recoils, cradling his jaw. Suddenly, he retaliates. It's a punch. A hard one. To my nose. And then another to my eye. I reach up. Blood. My nose is probably broken, but I don't care. I punch back twice. Once to his abdomen, once to the side of his face. He kicks me in the side and we both fall, grappling silently on the bridge for a while. Then, I've had enough. I lift us both up again, balling up the soft, ripped material of his shirt in my fists and pin him against the rail. 

"Aw jesus, what are you gonna do now? Rape me?" He smirks. I shake him as hard as I possibly can. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I scream in his face, eyes bulging with rage. As I grasp his shirt tighter, I can feel my nails digging into his flesh. "Fucking christ, you're acting like a little bitch right now!"

He rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Whatever."

"Whatever? Whatever? That's all you have to say? God damn it, you are such a pathetic little shit. And to think I've cared so much about you all these years," I scream again. My throat is starting to feel raw. 

"Pfft, you don't care. You've just been trying to get into my pants all these years." He chuckles. I pin him harder. He winces. 

"So you think I don't care?" I say scarily calmly. Then I scream again. "If I didn't care, then why would I be here, huh? If I didn't care, then why would I stick by your side through everything? The bullying? The rejection? Your fucking dad dying?Well guess what, you just abandoned and betrayed the other one, and now you've alienated me? Ha, I hope if you're dad is watching from the fucking heavens or wherever the hell he went, he realizes what a little piece of shit you are! Because acting like this isn't gonna make him proud of bring him back! He's fucking dead! Gone! And now, there is nobody who gives two shits about whether or not you live or die!"Then in hits me. I loosen my grip. He falls to the ground crying. I step back, disgusted. But then I glance down at him. He's hysterically crying, chest heaving and body shaking. I kneel down, grabbing his shoulders. 

"I'm sorry," he cries. He looks up at me with sorrowful eyes and lets his head fall, repeating himself. I feel so...bad. 

I scoot over next to him. "I know. I am too," I whisper, just loud enough so that he can hear me. I pull his body into my chest and hold him in my arms, trying to soothe him. It feels like an eternity passes before his crying lightens up. He looks up at me, his entire face pale and swollen. 

"Taehyung," he says in a weak voice that is barely audible. 

"Yes," I say, looking back into his eyes and caressing his cheek. 

"I love you," he whispers. 

 

Then, we kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like where this is going. i kinda want to write a smut chapter to follow this, but i'm not sure. let me know if you wanna see that.


	21. Chapter 21

Taehyung:

I have no clue what time it is. It feels as if Jungkook and I have been intertwined for an eternity, despite the fact that we've probably only been like this for 15 minutes. It feels good. To be kissing him again. It's been far too long. Am I still absolutely pissed off by what happened just minutes prior to this? Hell yeah, I am. But honestly, I feel too happy to care. I pull away from him, pressing our foreheads together and cupping his cheeks. Tears are still rolling down his face, sinking into the gashes I've left on his face. I wipe them with the pads of my thumbs. He winces. I close my eyes for a second and just enjoy his presence. I listen to his shaky breaths. Feel the softness of his skin. I am in bliss. Nuzzling his forehead still, I grab his hands and pull ourselves off the ground. I wince on account of the pain in my side, but I don't really mind. Together we stand there. Silent. After a moment, I am the first to speak. 

"Better?" I ask him. He nods. 

"We really should get home," I whisper. 

"I can't." He mumbles blankly. 

"And why not?" I ask him. 

"Because. First of all, I beat the shit out of my dad, and second, I'm too angry. I don't wanna see him." He says, his soft voice raspy and tinged with a taste of sadness. I stroke his cheek. 

"Hey, I get it. I'm just as pissed as you are, but where else are we gonna go if we can't go home?" Then I get an idea. "Wait a second." I tell him. 

"What?" He quirks an eyebrow, clearly confused by my sudden break in thought. 

I reach into the pocket of my jacket, pulling out my wallet. "Maybe we don't have to go home?" I smirk. 

He is still confused. "What are you talking about?"

I smile. "I'm saying, I have my credit card. From my own bank account."

"So?" He asks me. 

"So, I have a couple ten thousand saved up. Working like, five jobs pays off, you know. So, there's that swanky hotel on the other side of town. We can get a room there for a few nights. Get ourselves cleaned up and straightened out, and then we can go make amends."

"What do you mean by make amends?"

"With our parents and each other, obviously."

"So I take it that means you haven't forgiven me?"

I chuckle. "Kook, you called me a fag. You beat the living hell out of me. Twice. It's going to take more than a few hours and a kiss to get me to forgive you."

He sighs, knowingly. "You're right. But you do know I'm sorry, right?"

"Of course," I tell him. "But saying you're sorry is one thing. Showing it is a whole different story. But what do you say? Should we?" 

He nods slowly. "Yeah, yeah. That sounds good."

Without another word, I take his hand. We walk side by side. Neither of us speaks the entire trip. But it's okay. Within 20 minutes we're in the lobby of the hotel. I rent out a suite on the top floor. Luckily, I manage to do so without a problem. The snobby clients of the hotel give Jungkook and I certain looks. I can only imagine what we must look like to them. Two dirty, battered boys. Holding hands. They must think we're some disgusting street urchins. But regardless, I still refuse to let Jungkook's hand fall from mine. We step in the elevator. Again, neither of us speaks. We continue like this until we're in our room. We enter. I turn to close the door behind me and lock it. Suddenly, Jungkook grabs me. I'm afraid that he lied. That he's still mad. That he's going to end up killing me. But that's not the case. Swiftly, he spins me around and pins me to the door, lips attacking my neck before moving up to my own. He presses up against me. I let out a gentle moan. This encourages him. He rocks his hips against mine, hands traveling down my sides to the hem of my t-shirt. He slides his hands under, gliding across my stomach. They're cold. I gasp at the sensation, giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, viciously wrestling against mine. I allow my hands to roam down to his belt. I begin to undo it. But then I stop. He pulls away and looks at me utterly confused. 

"Why did you stop?" He asks. 

"Because. We can't do this." I sigh. 

"Why not?" He asks, slightly saddened. Then his face falls. "Oh my god. I never asked for your consent! Oh my god, Tae. I am so, so sorry!" He is panicking. 

"Relax," I chuckle. 

"Then what is it?"

"Again Kook, we just were beating the shit out of each other less than an hour ago. And now we're getting ready to fuck? It's a bad idea." I tell him. "Besides, I still haven't forgiven you, and you're a virgin-"

"No I'm not!" He exclaims defensively. 

"In this sense, you are. Unless one of those sluts at school fucked you in the ass..." I giggle. He looks at the floor and blushes. "But anyways, I'm not taking your virginity if I haven't forgiven you yet. It goes against my morals. I'd never forgive myself."

"You're right," he says quietly. "I'm sorry."

I cup his cheeks again. "Hey, hey, don't be. It's alright. Now why don't you go get cleaned up? Huh? I'll run you a bath, and while you're in there, I'll take a cab to the 24-hour pharmacy to get some first aid stuff, and then I'll go to your place to get you some clothes to sleep in. Tomorrow, we can go get some new stuff. Alright?" He nods. "Good. I'll be right back."

I walk down the corridor to the bathroom, opening the door and marveling at the large room. I walk to the large tub, my hands grazing each of the intricate golden fixtures as I walk alone. I grab a bottle of the complimentary bubble bath and sit on the edge of the tub. I turn the water on until it reaches the perfect temperature. I then pour the bubble bath, sitting there and watching as thousands of iridescent little bubbles form in the steamy water. I turn the water off and walk back into the living room. Jungkook is standing in front of a mirror. He isn't wearing his shirt. I watch as he inspects each bruise, cut, and scrape on his torso, grimacing as he brushes each one. I call his name, signaling that his bath is ready. As soon as he is inside the bathroom and the door closes, I leave. 

My trip is short, as expected. All I grabbed at the pharmacy were a few kinds of first aid supplies, a package of Jungkook's favorite candy, and some random sodas sitting in a cooler. When I get to Jungkook's house, I find that it is empty, meaning Namjoon must still be at my house with my dad and Chanyeol. So, I slither into the house through Jungkook's bedroom window just as I had countless times before. I sneak out. Dawn is breaking, dimly lighting up the sky in a depressing shade of bluish-gray. Then, I get back to the hotel. When I enter the suite, I can hear a beautiful voice singing from the bathroom. I forgot just how talented he is. I knock on the door softly to alert him of my presence, and then I open the door. There he sits in the tub, covered in bubbles up to his chin. I giggle at how silly he looks and set the bag down on the counter, rummaging through to retrieve what I need. I retrieve a bottle of peroxide and a fluffy washcloth, dampening it with the liquid. I sit on the edge of the tub and smile. 

"Hey," I say softly. 

"Hey." He smiles. 

"I got the stuff."

"So I see."

"So, um, this might sting," I say, pursing my lips. He sighs and nods. 

"Okay." 

I touch the cloth to his face and he groans at the pain. I rub gingerly, cleaning all of the blood, dirt, and gravel from his face. When I'm done, I instruct him to step out of the tub, which he quietly obliges to. I turn my back until he lets me know he's covered. Turning back to him, I dress his wounds and leave him there to get dressed. As soon as he leaves, I hop in the shower and repeat the same process on myself. Exiting the bathroom, I see him slumped on the couch, half asleep. 

"Hey, you tired?" I ask him. 

"Mm-hm," he mumbles sleepily. I pick him up and hold him in my arms, carrying him to the bedroom. I push back the blankets and put him down, climbing under the cover myself. He curls up on my side, draping an arm across my chest and nuzzling his head into my neck. He's comfortably warm. I like it. 

"I love you, Taehyung. I'm so sorry. For everything," he whispers before drifting off, soft snores escaping his parted lips. 

I lay there in the darkness for a while before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him tighter into me. 

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say thanks you guys so much for everyting and i love you all <3 also, i'm planning on doing an author q&a before the end of this book, so comment any questions you have for me.


	22. It's Reader Feedback Time!

Hey y'all! I'm stuck with a little bit of writer's block right now, so I figured now is a perfect time to let you guys help me out! I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to fill out this form so I can get back to writing, and I'll be sure to credit you all for everything you've suggested! Thanks!

Form URL (copy and paste):

https://goo.gl/forms/6nFA8RAgD1E5ve5P2


	23. Another Form? Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun with these surveys...

So, here I am again...with another survey... Anyways, as you all know, I would absolutely LOVE to expand my works to include a VARIETY of stuff, so now I made a request form for all of your fic requests! And the best part? It's always open, to anyone, anytime, forever! So, while I'm taking a short break from this big story, I'll be happy to write just a bunch of little fics for your reading pleasure? Copy and paste the URL below, and I hope to see lots of requests! Thanks! xoxo

URL (Copy and Paste):

https://goo.gl/forms/82SoDrFSwWbYf9g22

 

(On a side note, is it just me, or does anyone think that the Japanese MV for BS&T is like, the perfect aesthetic for this fic? I mean, the fights and dizziness and stuff? It's not the exact characters, but I LOOOOOOVE how PERFECTLY it fits with this story! And being half-Japanese makes it even better...XD)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's back...? Sorry it's so short...

We’ve been here for about four days. Most of the time, we stay here, in our room, talking. Cuddling. Healing. Sometimes we’ll go out, whether it be for coffee or to go see a movie. Just domestic little outings to remind us what it’s like to live a regular life, not drowning in a sea of everyone around us’ bullshit. It’s nice, though, so I’m not complaining. Sometimes Jungkook tries to cook for me, but unfortunately he’s not much better at it than me. Funny story about that, actually. I’ll never forget my Korean cooking class in high school. Before everything started falling apart, Jungkook and I opted to take a Korean cooking class with a couple of these guys we used to hang out with all the time. Why? Two words: Easy. A. But anyways, we were divided into groups this one class, so it was me, this guy Hoseok, and another guy, Jimin, on one team, with Kook, this guy named Mark, and a guy named Yoongi on the other while our friend Jackson was going to play “judge” for whoever made the best dish. I forget what we were making. Kimbap, or something with seaweed or whatever, but all I know is that I did not do it right. At all. When I presented it to, all it took was one bite for his face to go gray before he spit it out. The guys teased me about it for weeks afterward. It’s such a shame we don’t hang out anymore. 

After sophomore year, Jimin and Yoongi got together. Very, very openly. Everyone adored them and how perfect they were for each other, Jimin being sensitive yet supportive to match his chubby cheeks and absolutely ripped physique whereas Yoongi was lean and pale, with a big heart hidden under his cold exterior. I always wished Jungkook and I could be more like them. Mark and Jackson got together too, always having this goofball relationship that I so desperately wished I could just have a little taste of. But Jungkook and I aren’t like any of them. We’re a different breed - a broken one. Impossible for us to fit into any label, or category, or anything. Completely separate. 

Anyways, I shuffle through the bedroom to the living room. It’s about 7:30 in the morning, but I can hear Jungkook on the couch watching some sort of action movie, so I plop down next to him. As soon as I’m sitting, he roughly loops an arm around my waist and yanks me into my lap, softly kissing my collarbones as he does so. I can tell he’s feeling better. These past days, he’s gotten much more...dominant. But that’s okay. I don’t really mind. After a minute or so of watching some overly-dramatic Michael Bay-style explosion as he goes about whatever he’s doing, I cup his cheek, bringing his actions to a halt. He looks at me, confused.

“It’s too early,” I quietly whisper, scooting out of his lap. “And besides, we need to talk.” I grab the remote from the coffee table and pause the movie, turning so that we’re sitting face-to-face.

He crosses his arms defensively. “About?”

I sigh. “Our situation.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Don’t you think we’ve been putting something off for too long?”

“If you’re referring to the idea of us banging, then yes, obviously. But if you’re referring to something else, then I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about.”  
“No, I’m not talking about that - yet. But anyways, I’m talking about our parents.”

He covers his face with his hands and groans. “Ugh. What about them?”

“We need to talk with them,” I say calmly.

“But I don’t wanna! They’re fucking backstabbers!”

“Jungkook, you’re acting like you’re about twelve. Please, calm down.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Anyways, we seriously need to get it out of the way. As soon as it’s done and over with, we’ll be free. We can move on. And you’ll feel better too.”

“I don’t think so, Tae.”

“Please, Kook? If you’re not doing it for them at least do it for me, because this is killing me.”

“How? I thought you like being with me?”

“What?” I sigh. “Of course I do. But you have to admit there is a fuck ton of tension lingering here, whether you want to or not. And I’m tired of it. I just wanna be us.”

He takes a long, contemplative breath. “Fine,” he mumbles.

“So you’ll do it?”

“Sure, I guess. But only so we can go back to being okay.”

“Good.” I lean over and press a tender kiss to his temple, brushing his hair off of his forehead. “We’ll be okay.”

He looks me in the eyes, his face pale with anxiety. “Promise?” He whispers. I snuggle into his side and whisper into his neck.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to tikaii, and_prisca, and two anons for the great ideas I started to incorporate into this chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

Four weeks later.

Today is the day. I look at Jungkook. He looks clean. Sharp. Anxious. He’s wearing a white button-down, messy and untucked. I stride over to him, buttoning his collar up all the way and tucking his shirt into his jeans where it is flopping out in a wrinkly, soft point. I cup his cheeks and look him in the eyes. I plant a small kiss on the tip of his nose and watch as his face flushes and small tears being to collect in the inner corners of his eyes. I knew it would be like this. As his tears continue to get bigger and bigger, they begin to roll down his cheeks where I wipe them away with the pads of my thumbs. I’m standing on my tiptoes so we’re face to face. Gently, I whisper to him.

“Hey, we don’t know what’s going to happen yet. There is nothing you need to be scared of,” I tell him.

“Yes, there is.” He mumbles.

“And what would that be?” I ask.

“Not knowing what’s going to happen,” he tells me, eyes fluttering open and staring into mine. He has a point.

So, we stay silent. Just holding each other. I’m trying to be brave. I’m trying to be the strong one as he cries into the crook of my neck. I’m his rock.

 

But the truth is, I’m scared as hell too.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hour pass, filled with an uncertain silence. Finally, we need to go. I grab his hand. He takes a shaky breath. And then I lead him out of the building, onto the sidewalk. It just rained. The sidewalk is damp, and the air smells crisp. I take a deep breath. I’ve missed the fresh air. I hail a cab. When it pulls over, I open the door for Jungkook, piling in myself after. I give the driver the address. Then the ride is silent. Minutes later, we pull up in front of my house. This feels surreal. I’ve been so used to the way Jungkook and I have been living, cooped up in our own little world with no harsh outside reality to rip us apart. We’re just simply together, him and me, me and him. That’s our reality. But now, standing in the driveway of the house I was raised in, I feel queasy. I don’t know if I can do this. But I look over at Jungkook, head down, eyes low, and realize. I have to. 

I ring the bell and Chan answers, looking pale and resembling a walking corpse. This whole ordeal has been just as hard on him as it has been on Jungkook and myself. Except he has no one else to turn to. He lets us in, mustering a weak smile which I hesitantly reciprocate. It’s nice to see him again, although he looks so different than he did last time I saw him, which was only about a month and a half ago. I’ve actually kinda missed him. Clasping Jungkook’s hand in my own, we step into the living room. There, my dad and Namjoon sit across from each other on opposite sides of the room. They stand up when we enter.

“Oh my god,” my dad cries softly, cupping his mouth when he sees us. His eyes are tearing up, just like Namjoon’s. My dad rushes over to hug me, but I raise a hand and glare at him, signaling him to stay away. Chan lurks away, up the stairs. Together, Jungkook and I take a seat on the couch, Jungkook's lips pursed as he stares down at the floor. I’m the first to speak.

“Hello father, Namjoon,” I speak formally. They both nod. And then back to silence.

About a minute passes before my dad speaks. “How have you been?” He asks. I scoff.

“Fine, thank you,” I tell him snarkily. 

He takes a deep breath. “How about you, Jungkook?”

“Fine,” he mumbles to the ground. We’re all silent again.

Namjoon is the first to speak up this time. “Listen, boys, we’re so sorry. Let us explain, please.” He pleads.

“I’m waiting,” I say defiantly.

“Jungkook, are you listening?” He asks. Jungkook slowly nods. “Look at me when I speak to you.” Jungkook slowly lifts his head, staring at his father with puffy eyes.

“Listen,” Namjoon sighs. “Do you remember what your father told you before he died?” Jungkook nods again. 

“Don’t be mad, at you. That’s what he said. I don’t get it,” he whispers.

“Well, now you finally will,” Namjoon says softly. “The truth is, Baekhyun and I have been seeing each other for about six months now. Ever since your father got his diagnosis.”

“What?” Jungkook says, sounding pained. He has hurt burning in his eyes.

“We’re in a relationship, Jungkook.” Namjoon says, bluntly.

“But, why?” Jungkook whimpers. 

Namjoon hesitates for a while, as if he was struggling to find what to say. Finally, he sighs and speaks. “When your father was first diagnosed, Kook, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. His cancer was already too far along for anything to be really done, but he wanted to try anyways. He told me about it, and I was devastated. I mean, how would you feel if you were about to lose the love of your life?” Namjoon chuckles, tears welling up in his eyes as he strokes his chin. “But Jin, oh boy was he a strong one. He told me, ‘Find someone new, Namjoon. You can get over me, I know you can. Find him now, help him learn to be a father to Jungkook. Be a happy family when I’m gone,’ he told me,” Namjoon starts to sob a little. “So I did. And it just turns out that who I found was a little unexpected. But when I told your father, boy was he so happy.”

“Wait,” Jungkook chokes out. “S-so dad knew about this?”

“Yes, Jungkook. He did.” Namjoon says quietly. “But you need to understand, we’re happy together. We love each other.”

“Bullshit,” I scoff. My dad glares at me, hurt. 

Jungkook’s face starts to turn pink. “But how could you do this to us? I-I mean, don’t you know anything about me and Taehyung? How could you do this to us, you selfish bastard?” He barks.

Namjoon gasps a little. “Well, we-we didn’t really think about the two of you,” he says shamefully.

I laugh bitterly. “Of course. You didn’t think. Of course!” I start laughing hysterically.

“Taehyung, please,” my dad pleads.

“No. I think we’re done here,” I snap. “Come on, Kook, let’s get out of this hell hole.” I grab his hand and pull him up. He is red with fury.

Our parents come chasing after us, but we ignore them, walking out and down the street. Holding Jungkook’s hand tightly, tears start falling from my cheeks. Suddenly, I jump into his arms and hold him tighter than I ever have before, wailing into his shoulder. I feel relief, anger, sadness, bitterness. Fifty emotions at once, but all I know is that now, I feel free. After a while, I start to calm down, sniffling and wiping away any lingering tears.

“We did it,” I say weakly, staring at the tears I’ve gotten all over his shirt.

“Yeah,” he says blankly. “I guess we did.”


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IMPLIED SMUT AHEAD ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm starting something new here, y'all ready for this? Here goes...introducing the SONG OF THE CHAPTER, a song to listen to during the chapters of this story! This chapter's song is: DREAM IN A DREAM by TEN (because yoooooooo my NCT obsession is getting out of hand AAAND this song is DOPE (no pun intended))

It's been a whole day since we've met up with our parents, and well, the atmosphere between Jungkook and I has changed drastically, to say the least. Ever since we got home, he's been silent. As soon as we walked through the door, we walked straight to the bedroom, laying in the plush bed where Jungkook has been curled up in my chest for a small eternity. This silence, as uncomfortable as it is however, has given me some time to reflect on the uncertainties I've been left with since last night. Like, what are we gonna do now? We don't have any of our possessions. We're bound to run out of money sometime, especially given the fact that I haven't been able to make it to work at all this week. We can't live in a hotel suite forever. What are we gonna do about school? Thank god for spring break, or else we'd both me royally fucked at this point. Ugh. And how could I possibly forget about those fucking jock strap asswipes Kook calls his "friends"? What are they gonna think? I don't realize how lost I am in my own thoughts until Kook gently taps on my chest, snapping me out of my daze. Looking at the clock, I see that I've been like this for a while, given that it's midnight.

"Hey," he whispers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lie, adding a reassuring smile for good measure. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." He nuzzles further into my bare chest. I can feel his warm breath fan across my body, sending a shiver through my spine. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I'm so relieved that we got that conversation out of the way, you know? And now that my head's clear of that, I can focus on other things..." He trails off, springing up and flipping over to straddle my hips. With his lower lip wedged between bunny teeth, he trails his hands down my chest, lower and lower until his hands are at the waistband of my sweatpants. I grab his wrists and look him in the eyes, deeply concerned that he's taking things too fast and that he's going to regret it later. I mean, jesus fucking christ, we're not even in a relationship.

"Jungkook, what are you doing?" I ask him, sternly yet softly.

"I want you," he blushes.

"Why? I mean, we just got past one of the most stressful nights in our lives, and you're already trying to get in my pants? How can I be sure that you really want to do this, and it's not just stress getting to you? Besides, you're a virgin, and I'm not going to take that from you if you don't truly mean it."

He crosses his arms and pouts. "I am not!"

"In this sense, yes, you are. You know, unless you've gotten it in the ass from some slut at school," I roll my eyes, but I am suddenly taken aback when he cups the sides of my face and pulls me in for a kiss.

"What the hell?" I sputter when he pulls away.

"Proof." He says matter-of-factly.

"Of?"

"How much I want you. Right here. Right now." He whispers shyly. "I know you may not believe me now, but I just want to tell you that I'm ready for this. I love you. For god's sake, we just overcame what is possibly the biggest hurdle in our young lives, together. And you know what that shows me? It shows me that you love me. Do you think anyone else would have stood by my side through that? Because I don't. You've just proven your dedication to me, and now, I feel indebted to you. And honestly, I can't think of any other way to show you how grateful I am for you and how much I love you. So please Tae, be my first?" Without another word, I attach my lips to his, flipping him over so that I was hovering over him. Slowly undressing him, I watch as his eyes darken with lust, and he latches onto my neck. Soon, we're both bare, stripped and left staring at each other, taking in all of the flawless features of one another. "You are fucking beautiful, Kook." I mumble in awe. I keep chanting this as my lips trail from his jaw, to his neck, to his chest, and lower from there. Sure, he may not be flawless, but after all, he is just human, but so am I. And by my standards, he is perfect as hell, and I'll be lucky if he even thinks of me in the same way. As I begin, I grab the necessities from the bedside table, which Kook had managed to buy at the pharmacy without my knowledge or permission. I rip open a condom and roll it on, even though we won't be needing it for quite a while, since he's never done this before. But hey, it never hurts to be prepared ahead of time. "Kook, before we start. do you swear to god that this is what you want?" I say, affirming his consent before we can start. "Yes," he smiles. "I swear." "God, I love you," I chuckle. "I love you so fucking much." "Not as much as I love you," he grins back. I start, and soon he becomes a trembling mess underneath me. I lose track of time as I become enveloped in pure ecstasy as I meld into his body. When we get down to it, his breathing hastens and his body shakes all over, even harder. Then came his beautiful moans..... I always knew Jungkook was a good singer, but holy shit, his moans...

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Danny for helping me with my sucky writing. Love ya!


End file.
